Germ Free
by spongfan
Summary: Spongebob learns about germs and becomes afraid of them.


A/N: This is my first fan fic so go easy on me.

Germ Free  
  
Spongebob is walking up the road toward the Krusty Krab, whistling. He enters the Krusty Krab. He grabs his hat and walks by Squidward. Squidward is behind the cash register leaning on one elbow. He's reading his "Fancy Living Digest."

Spongebob: (_waves at Squidward_) Good morning, Squidward.

Squidward: (_doesn't look up from book_) Says you.

Spongebob: You're right. I did say "Good morning." You're good.

Squidward: What are you talking about?

Mr. Krabs comes out of his office.

Mr. Krabs: Ready to work nonstop and make me money?

Squidward: No.

Spongebob: Aye, aye, Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Have you washed your hands?

Squidward: Yes.

Spongebob: Why?

Squidward: Out of all the people you should know why, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Well, apparently I don't.

Mr. Krabs: (_upset_) Go wash your hands. Then come into me office.

Cut to Mr. Krabs's office. Mr. Krabs is sitting at his desk waiting for Spongebob. Spongebob slowly opens the door and comes in.

Spongebob: (_hesitantly_) you wanted to see me, Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Take a seat.

Spongebob looks at the two chairs in front of Mr. Krabs's desk. He grabs the cushion on the left chair and starts to leave.

Spongebob: I'll take this one. Thanks for the seat, Mr. Krabs. Gotta go make those Krabby Patties, now. See ya lat...

Mr. Krabs: Come back here, boy! You know what I mean!

Spongebob puts the cushion back and sits down.

Mr. Krabs: Squidward is right. You- a fry cook- should know about washing your hands. You've got to do it every day. I don't want you getting germs on me food.

Spongebob: Germs? What are germs?

Mr. Krabs: Germs are what makes ya sick. They're every where. They're in the garbage, on your clothes, and even in the very water we breathe!

Spongebob gasps. Mr. Krabs gets up and starts pacing back and forth.

Mr. Krabs: Germs can very easily spread. If you have them on your hands, they'll get onto the food. If the customer eats the food, they'll get sick and won't come back again. (_Spongebob grimaces._) That's not even the worst part. If the health department found out, they would close us down for sure.

Spongebob: No!

Mr. Krabs: Then you must wash your hands every day.

Spongebob looks at his hands.

Spongebob: But, Mr. Krabs, I never see or feel any germs on my hands.

Mr. Krabs: That's because they're too small to see.

Spongebob: Where do germs come from?

Mr. Krabs: Anything that's dirty or messy.

Spongebob: Okay. Don't worry Mr. Krabs. I'll be the cleanest sponge ever, you'll see.

Mr. Krabs: That's me boy! Now go make those patties!

Spongebob salutes.

Spongebob: Aye, aye, Captain.

Cut to the kitchen. Spongebob is standing in front of the grill watching the patties cook.

Spongebob: Wow, I didn't know germs were so dangerous. There must be a way to get away from them, but Mr. Krabs said they're everywhere. What will I do? Huh?

He looks down at the patties. Just then, the patties sizzled and the grease popped, sending grease droplets everywhere. Spongebob is dodging them.

Spongebob: Ahh!...Ohh!...Watch out!

The sizzling stops.

Spongebob: I've got to get out of here! Spongebob runs out of the Krusty Krab.

Spongebob: (_panting_) I've got to run to the store.

Cut to Spongebob's house. Spongebob and Gary are in his living room. He's wiping his hands. He has an "I've accomplished something" look on his face. In the room, there are two dozen bottles of purified water, a dozen cans of disinfectant spray, and a box of packets of hand wipes.

Spongebob: I don't want to breathe any of this nasty water any longer.

Spongebob got his water helmet, filled it with the purified water, and put it on.

Spongebob: Now, I need to clean the whole house.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Well, it may look clean, Gary, but there's tons and tons of germs around this house that you can't see. That's what this disinfectant is for.

Spongebob goes through the hose and sprays everything, including Gary.

Spongebob: A pack of hand wipes will be handy for when I have to touch anything germy. There, I think I'm all set.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Gary! You left a slime trail. Now I have to clean it up.

Spongebob runs over to it and wipes it up with a cloth. Gary continues to slither across the house. Spongebob's close behind him, cleaning up his trail. Patrick rings the doorbell.

Spongebob: Just a minute! Gary, freeze!

Gary stops. He runs over to the door and opens it.

Patrick: Hi, Spongebob.

Spongebob gets a suspicious look. He does a full scan of Patrick from head to toe.

Spongebob: (_gasps_) Patrick, you're covered in filth!

Spongebob gets out his hand wipes and cleans Patrick.

Spongebob: Just in case

He gets out his disinfectant and sprays Patrick. Patrick coughs.

Spongebob: Come on in, Patrick.

Patrick: Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to go jellyfishing.

Spongebob: Oh.

Patrick: Do you want to go jellyfishing?

Spongebob: Sure!

Patrick: Hey, Spongebob. Why are you wearing your water helmet?

Spongebob: So I won't breathe in any of the bad water.

Patrick: Oh.

Spongebob: Let's go!

Cut to Spongebob and Patrick at Jellyfish Fields, catching jellyfish.

Patrick: Caught it! I've got seven so far. How many have you caught, Spongebob?

Spongebob: I've got seven, too. Next one to catch a jellyfish wins.

Patrick: There's one, now! Over there.

Both: I've got it! I've got it!

Spongebob and Patrick are running after the jellyfish. Spongebob gets ahead of Patrick.

Spongebob: I'm going to get it!

Spongebob trips on a rock and slides on the grass.

Patrick: Ha, ha! Have a nice trip, Spongebob. See you next fall!

Spongebob: Very funny, Patrick.

He gets up and looks at his clothes.

Spongebob: Ahh! Grass stains! Sorry, Pat, but I've got to go.

Patrick: But, you said you'd jellyfish with me.

Spongebob: It's too dangerous. I might get dirty. And where there's dirt, there's germs, so by.

Patrick: (_sadly_) Bye, Spongebob.

Spongebob runs home. Cut to Spongebob in the laundry room. He takes off his pants, puts them in the washer, and puts on a clean pair.

Spongebob: I guess I can't ever go jellyfishing ever again (_sighs_.) It's for the best, I guess.

The phone rings. Spongebob picks it up.

Spongebob: Hello?

Sandy: Hiya, Spongebob. Wanna go to the beach?

Spongebob: I can't, Sandy.

Sandy: Why not?

Spongebob: 'Cause I get sand all over me.

Sandy: Well, duh. It's a beach. What's sand gonna do to you?

Spongebob: Not only that: the dirty lake water might splash on me.

Sandy: You could always take a shower afterwards. Besides, Patrick's comin'.

Spongebob: I just can't.

Sandy: Just like you couldn't go jellyfishin' with Patrick because you didn't want to get grass stains on ya?

Spongebob: How did you know?

Sandy: Patrick told me everything.

Spongebob: Oh.

Sandy: You don't need to be afraid of getting dirty.

Spongebob: I'm not! I'm afraid of germs.

Sandy: Why?

Spongebob: Because I'll get sick.

Sandy: You won't always get sick. In fact, some germs are good.

Spongebob: Okay, I'm confused. So not washing my hands is good for me?

Sandy: No, (_giggles_) of course not. Washing your hands just helps prevent getting germs that make you sick, but there's no need to go overboard and buy all that cleanin' junk.

While she's saying this, Spongebob is looking at a can of disinfectant in his hand.

Sandy: Now come on over to the beach with us, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Well..., okay!

Spongebob tosses the can over his shoulder.

Sandy: Oh, and Spongebob?

Spongebob: Yes?

Sandy: Take the water helmet off.

Spongebob takes it off and leaves for the beach.

A/N: That's my story. hope you liked it. please review.


End file.
